


War in Bed

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The war starts early in the morning
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	War in Bed

Lefou smiled to himself as the wicked idea came to him. It was still early in the morning, too early for anyone in the castle to be up and about. He and Stanley were still in bed, Stanley lying on their side with their bare back facing Lefou. “Psst, Stanley? Stanley, are you awake?” Lefou whispered.

There was a long moment of silence and then Stanley spoke, “non, I am very deeply sleeping at the moment,” they murmured, keeping their eyes closed.

“You sure?”

“Oui, I am sure.”

“You’re  _ really _ deep asleep at the moment?”

“Very much, oui.”

“Oh well...in that case you won’t mind if I do this…”

Stanley’s eyes snapped open as Lefou pressed his freezing palms against their back. They let out a shriek, sitting up as they kicked the blanket off. “Merde!”

Lefou laughed, rolling onto his back to look up at Stanley. “I thought you were too deep asleep to notice such a thing?” he asked. He immediately threw his arms up, cackling as Stanley started to beat at him with a pillow.

“Méchants! Cruel! Mal!” Stanley shouted.

“Stop! You’ll wake up the rest of the castle!” Lefou warned.

“The castle being awake will be the only thing saving you from my wrath, cher!” Stanley swatted him with the pillow one last time, huffing as they finally lowered the pillow and glared down at him.

“It’s all in good fun!” Lefou said.

“Oh?”

“Oui!”

“All in good fun?” Lefou nodded and Stanley smiled wickedly, shifting their body just so. “Well if that is the case…”

Lefou’s eyes widened in realization and he shook his head. “Don’t..!” He burst into laughter as Stanley tackled him, tickling his sides without mercy. “Ah! Help! Murder!” Lefou cackled.

“This is justice!” Stanley playfully growled. “Wicked ice handed demon!”

The two soon lapsed into a laughing fit together, hugging onto each other for support to avoid falling off of the bed. They settled back down, Stanley hugging Lefou close to their chest as they both took a moment to catch their breath. The blanket was pulled back up over the both of them and Stanley nuzzled Lefou’s temple with a sigh.

“Truce?” Lefou asked.

“For now,” Stanley relented. 

Lefou smiled, placing his still cold hand on Stanley’s side, making them flinch and growl.


End file.
